rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nava's Drag Race (Season 1)
Nava's Drag Race Season 1 was the first season of Nava's Drag Race. 8 contestants from all over the world competed to win the grand prize of $100,000. The winner of Season 1 was Alexa Sparx. India Immaculate was crowned Miss Congeniality. Contestant progress :█ The contestant won Nava's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated at the final 4. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge with 1 or more contestants. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant received critiques but was determined as safe. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life with another contestant, and both were eliminated. :█ The contestant won their lip-sync battle royale and returned to the competition. :█ The contestant won their lip-sync battle royale and stayed in the competition. :█ The contestant lost their lip-sync battle royale and stayed eliminated. :█ The contestant was voted Miss Congeniality. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant appeared on the "Reunion" episode and was still in the running. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the "Reunion" and Finale episode, but was out of the running. Episodes Episode 1: "A New Beginning" Airdate: July 8th, 2019 Synopsis: The 8 queens are shown their first drag look and are told to make a new and improved version. * Special Guest: Mike Ruiz * Guest Judge: Yvie Oddly * Mini-Challenge: Dollar store photoshoot with Mike Ruiz * Mini-Challenge Winner: Alexa Sparx * Mini-Challenge Prize: $1000 Amazon giftcard * Main Challenge: The queens must create an evolved look of their first time in drag. * Main Challenge Winner: Crystal Invasion * Bottom Two: Anxiety & India Immaculate * Lip-Sync Song: "Dolla Store" by Yvie Oddly * Eliminated: Anxiety Entrance Order: Episode 2: "Snatch Game" Airdate: July 9th, 2019 Synopsis: The 7 queens are tasked to put on their best celebrity impersonation in the hit TV parody of the Match Game, Snatch Game! * Guest Judges: Rita Ora & Steff Todd * Mini-Challenge: Style a mannequin head in the quickest time possible * Mini-Challenge Winner: Gaze * Mini-Challenge Prize: A free Nava styling doll. * Main Challenge: The queens must impersonate a celebrity in Snatch Game. * Main Challenge Winner: Misha Valentine * Bottom Two: Gaze & The Queen * Lip-Sync Song: "Black Widow" by Iggy Azelea & Rita Ora * Eliminated: The Queen Episode 3: "Queen of Clubs" Airdate: July 14th, 2019 Synopsis: The 6 queens are paired up to create an amazing club, visited by Elvira and Suzanne Bartsch. * Guest Judges: Elvira and Suzanne Bartsch * Mini-Challenge: Design a shoe based on a cocktail * Mini-Challenge Winner: Alexa Sparx * Mini-Challenge Prize: Pair up the queens. * Main Challenge: The queens must design a club in pairs. * Main Challenge Winner: Alexa Sparx & Ximona Xyloph * Bottom Two: Gaze & Misha Valentine * Lip-Sync Song: "Comeback" by Ella Eyre * Eliminated: None Episode 4: "Modern Gaymily" Airdate: July 21st, 2019 Synopsis: The 6 queens act in a spin-off TV show called Modern Gaymily. * Guest Judges: Sarah Hyland & Sofia Vergara * Mini-Challenge: Try and persuade your way into a Nava concert * Mini-Challenge Winner: Gaze * Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign roles. * Main Challenge: The queens must act in "Modern Gaymily" * Main Challenge Winner: Alexa Sparx * Bottom Two: Gaze & Ximona Xyloph * Lip-Sync Song: "Whip It" by Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Gaze Episode 5: "RITUAL" Airdate: August 6th, 2019 Synopsis: The 5 queens film a music video for Nava's song, "Ritual". * Guest Judges: Nicki Minaj * Mini-Challenge: Dance off between you and your fellow queens * Mini-Challenge Winner: Misha Valentine * Mini-Challenge Prize: $1,000 Amazon voucher * Main Challenge: The queens must film a music video for Nava's song, "Ritual". * Main Challenge Winner: India Immaculate * Bottom Two: Crystal Invasion & Misha Valentine * Lip-Sync Song: "Everybody Wants To Rule The World" by Lorde * Eliminated: Misha Valentine Episode 6: "Lalaparuza" Airdate: August 6th, 2019 Synopsis: The eliminated queens and the remaining queens must face off in a lip-sync battle for their lives. * Guest Judges: Ciara & Lizzo * Main Challenge: The queens must face off in a battle for their lives. * Returned: Misha Valentine Episode 7: "Make(over) Me" Airdate: August 6th, 2019 Synopsis: The 5 queens must makeover a member of their family. * Guest Judges: Britney Spears & INNA * Mini-Challenge: Reading is Fundamental * Mini-Challenge Winner: Alexa Sparx * Mini-Challenge Prize: An advantage in the challenge * Main Challenge: The queens must makeover a member of their family. * Main Challenge Winner: Alexa Sparx * Bottom Two: India Immaculate & Misha Valentine * Lip-Sync Song: "Make Me" by Britney Spears * Eliminated: Misha Valentine Episode 8: "The Nava Extravaganza" Airdate: August 14th, 2019 Synopsis: The 4 queens must compete in the Seasons Ball. * Guest Judges: Little Mix * Mini-Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets * Mini-Challenge Winner: Ximona Xyloph * Mini-Challenge Prize: An advantage in the challenge * Main Challenge: Bring 3 looks (one sewn) to the stage, Spring, Summer and Winter. * Main Challenge Winner: Alexa Sparx & Ximona Xyloph * Bottom Two: Crystal Invasion & India Immaculate * Lip-Sync Song: "Wasabi" by Little Mix * Eliminated: India Immaculate Episode 9: "Reunion" Airdate: August 14th, 2019 Episode 10: "Finale" Airdate: August 17th, 2019 * Winner of Nava's Drag Race Season 1: Alexa Sparx * Miss Congeniality: India Immaculate